A little piece of heaven
by autumn4real
Summary: Sasusaku dark fic. While on a dinner "date" with Sasuke he does something unpredictable. "I shouldve known it was you all along..."   Will she be able to forgive him for what he has done like she always has? R&R please
1. Chapter 1

_A/n Ok I couldn't resist! I really wanted to start a dark fic. Because theres like none of them! This is Sasusaku and it ll be really wrong and weird….I should rate it M but I don't want to write lemon haha so~ its T. enjoy! Oh and please no mean reviews if you decide to because I just thought it would be fun to write….And I think it'll be a one shot… hehe_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! 

Chapter 1

_Before the story begins_

Looking up from her desk Sakura leaned back in her chair. Closing her eyes and exhaling a long sigh. The last couple of nights have left her really confused. When ever she woke up in the morning the window would be slightly open even though when she went to sleep it was sealed tight. Her blanket would be thrown on the floor and the door to her room would be locked with chakra. A knock at the door got her attention as she casually got off her chair and walked to the door. Opening it to greet her with a out of breath nurse.

" …Naruto…Sasuke…Here…Now.." The girl finally got out from trying to breath. Giving her the papers and the room numbers of her to former team mates she rushed off again. Naruto was gone for 5 years training with Jirahya. Leaving Sakura alone.

Snapping out of her thoughts she rushed to her former teammates rooms. Stopping at the door she took a deep breath in and pushed the door open. Sakura was surprised to see them not to badly hurt but actually sitting up with a few bandages and bruises. With a small smile she walked to their beds. Sasuke just stared at her while Naruto tried to jump out the bed.

"Sakura!"Naruto shouted with a wide smile showing on his face "I missed you so much! I have to show you all the things I learned! We have to train together! We'll do everything! I missed out on so much while I was gone…" He finished his smile slightly fading away.

"Naruto I missed you too. But before we chat let me check if these nurse's fixed you guys up right." Sakura said walking towards Naruto first. While checking to see if there was any other damage or bruises on his body she felt Sasuke's eyes boring into her back. Turning away from Naruto she walked to Sasuke's side of the bed. "Sasuke…" She started and paused briefly "I'm glad that your back." She finished with a small smile while Sasuke only nodded as a reply. Checking Sasuke the same she did as Naruto she realized how both boys had changed so much into men. They both became really mature and more muscular.

**Next Morning**

_Is it such a sin_

Waking up that morning was more…normal, only thing was the window was wide open. Sakura still didn't know how she didn't wake up from feeling whoevers chakra it was. After her normal routine of getting ready she walked to the hospital. Finding her way through slow walking sleepy nurse she got to Naruto and Sasuke's room. Opening the door she saw Naruto still sleeping but Sasuke was wide awake. The bandages were off of both of them and Sasuke was just staring up at the ceiling (knowing it was Sakura).  
>"Good Morning Sasuke." She spoke casually. Sasuke turned his attention to her and greeted her with the usual hn and went back to his daze. "You guys should be able to leave today in the afternoon. See you later." Sakura said as she walked to the door.<p>

"Sakura," Sasuke started. Sakura turned around to hear what he had to say. " I'll come by to pick you up for dinner at seven." He said.

"If you meant to ask me then sure." Sakura said with a smile "See you at dinner."

_For me to take what's mine, until the end of time_

At 6:59 Sasuke arrived at Sakura's apartment door. Sakura opened the door dressed in a red skirt that went to her knees and a nice black shirt. Sasuke dressed casually in a gray shirt and black shorts. Holding flowers in one hand and his other stuffed in his pocket he started to walk away. Hurrying and putting the flowers on the table she started following behind him like a puppy she, wondered where they would eat at. It was pretty dark outside for seven but Sakura didn't mind it. After about 8 minutes of walking Sakura realized they were going to eat at his house.

A/N did you like it? So far? I plan on making it only 4 short chapters. Its spose to be like based on a song called a little piece of heaven by avenged sevenfold it's a good band haha.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Here is chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

_Her love had been so strong for me too long_

Walking pass the Uchiha houses the two made their way up a hill with a picnic basket (who knew Sasuke could cook?) that they picked up from the house he was staying in. Sitting down at the top of the hill on a blanket they both set up their plates and poured some wine. After eating some of the food and drinking some of the fine wine Sasuke stopped eating and just stared at Sakura. Sakura uneasily fixed her skirt under his burning gaze. Playing with her hair she looked at the moon (It was already 8:00 pm) trying to ignore the awkwardness poking at her. Standing up to stretch (from the uncomfortableness…A/N is that a word no?) she turned towards the glowing moon.

"Sakura," Sasuke started to get her attention, turning around she looked to see what he wanted "I have a really important question to ask you…" trying to find the words to use he looked down then looked back up " We are both Ninja's and our lifes can be cut off at anytime of the day… I need to reproduce my clan. We are both already 18 and I've known you for a while so…" He dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small case you'd hold jewelry in. Opening the box he revealed a gold ring with a big diamond in the middle and ruby's on the side. "Marry me?"

Laughter filled the air as Sakura threw her head back her laughter hurting her sides.

"You really think I would marry you? Sasuke you've been gone for how long? Five years right ? You betrayed everyone in this damn village and you want to come back and ask me to marry you? Sure, I was a love sick girl back then but now were just teammates right? At least, that's what you told me." She finished off turning around to walk away.

Deep evil chuckling was heard from behind her. Turning her head to see why she saw Sasuke with a kunai in his hand and sharingan activated. Swirling blazing red eyes were seen in the darkness with Sasuke holding it in the air.

_Almost laughed myself to tears,  
>conjuring her deepest fears<br>_

Slashing the kunai through Sakura's pale flesh laughing in hysteria and with a psychotic smile on his face he continued to rip through her flawless (now tainted with blood) skin.

_Must've stabbed her 50 fucking times! _

_I can't believe it!_

Blood splattered all over the grass and you could hear her ear piercing scream fading away with the hand in the air slowly stopping the stabbing. The body fell to the floor with a thump and Sasuke picked up the dead corpse and bringing it to his home. Setting her corpse on the dining room table he stitched most of the cuts up and cleaned the blood off.

_And I really always knew that my little crime would be cold_

_That's why I got a heater for your thighs_

With the sadistic smile still plastered on his handsome face he picked Sakuras dead form up and brought her to his room. Closing the room door he put her on his king sized bed. Setting a jutsu to warm her body up the lights went off and pleasured groans could be heard from the house…

Ah, I know I told you the chapters were gonna be short :P but I will update faster that way and the storys not even going to be long. Hope you liked it thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright chapter 3 enjoy~

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

_She was never this good in bed  
>even when she was sleepin'<em>

With the black and red covers halfway hanging off the bed (and Sakuras limp leg) Sasuke sat up reading a Ninja book. Looking to his side at the young and preserved body he felt the soft pink hair. Stroking her cheek he pulled the blanket on her naked body. Getting up he put on a new pair of boxers, got dressed and walked out the house for training with Naruto.

" It's about time she took a day off! First time in a few years, I don't know how she does it!" Said a drunk tsundae putting her now empty sake bottle back on her desk, "Shizune make sure a ninja or someone drops off a note at her apartment saying not to come back for at most a week!" She said with a smile "Oh and before you come back get another sake bottle for me. Now go!" Shizune rushed out the door to make a letter for Sakura.

Opening the door to his home he wiped the sweat off his forehead. Walking up the stairs into the bathroom he turned on the shower and watched as the steam fogged the mirrors and glass before he went in. Washing the soap off of his body he heard footsteps outside of the door. Furrowing his eyebrows he turned off the shower and stepped out. Drying off a bit then wrapping a towel around his waist he stepped out of the door.

Hearing someone cackling he turned his head to the right of the long hallway. Shrugging it off Sasuke went into his bedroom. Walking straight into the closet (past the bed) he threw on his boxers and stretched. Looking into the mirror he blinked. In a flash he saw something appear and disappear behind him. Feeling a cold spot on his shoulder he rubbed it and turned around. Ah, so he notices now? Sakuras not in the bed still, no. She wants to play a game and shes bringing him into it.

A/N Good bad? Short? I know it is haha I just like to cut them really short but the next chapter might/should be out tomorrow! Thanks for reading!


End file.
